


Might Not Ever Get Home

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [25]
Category: Dr. Who/Buffy, the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story the Doctor chooses not to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Not Ever Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 115. 
> 
> Originally posted Apr. 25th, 2011
> 
> Prompt from [](http://dw100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dw100.livejournal.com/)**dw100**. Challenge #351-Spike.
> 
> Beta by [](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rose-cat.livejournal.com/)**rose_cat**.
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

“So, Doctor,” Amy asked, as they were sharing a post-Venice afternoon tea, “ever met any _real_ vampires?”

“Not personally, but I have heard tell…” and then he stopped.

He’d been trying to talk his way into CBGB. The bouncer frog-marched him into the alley, grinning as she dropped the Doctor on his arse. She reminded him of Ace.

Turned out Nikki was a Slayer who met her fate at the hands of particularly nasty piece of undead work. Amy and Rory weren’t ready to know about that kind of evil.

“No vampires. Met a werewolf once. Now there’s a story.”


End file.
